


Of Bar Tricks and Shaking Hands

by momo0231



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I want to know what Lenny did ok, I'm really interested in their relationship, Set before the first taz (k)nights, The Adventure Zone: Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: Lenny watches Tom. More specifically, he watches his hands.





	

Tom was generally a nervous man, that wasn’t questioned. He was quiet, curled in on himself which made him look smaller then he already was, but he was always one hell of a bartender.

Lenny used to think it was hilarious to get him riled up and red faced. Well, he still thinks it’s hilarious but he did it less now. Maybe it was respecting or something but Lenny felt more comfortable around Tom then he did with most people. He sort of though Tom was feeling more comfortable around him too because his hands didn’t shake as much around him.

It’s not something he noticed at first, Tom’s hands always shook and the half elf could handle himself but the more people bothered him the more they shook. Lenny noticed a tremor when they were alone but nothing worse than when he was talking to patrons. It made Lenny feel good, to have a friend that wasn’t scared of him.

He started to take just a little more notice of Tom’s hands after that. Lenny’s hands were so important for him to play his music and eventually cast spells.  The bartender handled glass every single day but has never broken anything. Eventually Lenny came to the conclusion that Tom’s hands didn’t shake when he poured drinks. During this investigation he also noticed that Tom even did small tricks, maybe a flip of the bottle here or a slide down the bar there. They never shook until he turned to address the next person.

Determined, Lenny watched Tom all night, watched him catch bottles and pour and then turn around to smile nervously at people and take their tips with shaky hands.

“How do you do it?” Lenny asked Tom as he was cleaning up. The bard was leaning back against his bar, finishing his drink as Tom did the actual work but he didn’t look like he cared all that much.

Tom flipped a chair over, not even looking at Lenny. “W-what do you mean? Clean?”

Lenny snorted, putting his finished glass down on the bar, hesitating a second, and grabbing the rag to wipe it down. “No, I mean make your hands stop shakin’ when you do those tricks you do.”

Tom paused and almost instinctively Lenny glanced at his hands but they were still a steady tremor so he should be fine. “I don’t want to, you know, break anything. It’s easier for me to deal with glass then-then people.”

“You don’t mind dealing with me.” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it but he tried to play it cool. If he wasn’t really looking at Tom then he was just being diligent while cleaning.

Unfortunately he also missed Tom’s smile as he did.

Two months later Lenny was playing on street corners and Tom wasn’t doing as many tricks as he did before.

Four months later Lenny, Tom, and Troth woke up in a room together. Lenny was annoyed, upset and so many other things at having to be around Tom again but old habits died hard when all he could do was watch his hands to take in how he was really feeling.

Tom’s hands were shaking worse around Lenny then they did around Troth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
